weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Weyland-Yutani corporation Wiki
Predators Aliens Marines On going progress at [[Weyland-Yutani_corporation_Wiki|'Weyland Wikia']]. New topic-on going improvements As the site improves new areas will be included. Assistance from other users would be asked. Areas considered at the moment are Videos adding a video to an article, Info, expanding the characters info category. Add a Page Adding a page is simple, a title, a page layout, include your contents and [[Weyland-Yutani_corporation_Wiki|'Publish'.]] Topics so far covered can be found in '[[Other_Articules...|'Other Articles]]. Category:Talk Forum updates [[Forum:Index|'Updated forums,]] Character skins can all be found in info.' See other categories featured. ---- Events for 2011 [http://www.e3expo.com/show-info/641/exhibitor-list/ '''E3 Expo':] June 7-9, 2011 Los Angeles Convention center U.S.A. [http://www.gamescom-cologne.com/en/gamescom/home/index.php Gamescom's:] August 18-21, 2011 Cologne, Germany. [http://prime.paxsite.com/ PAX:] August 26-28, 2011 Seattle U.S.A. [http://www.alienexperience.com/forum/index.php?topic=8621.0 Alien Encounters:] 25 years of September 24-25, 2011 at The National Space Centre Leicester U.K. ---- Events for 2012 [http://www.e3expo.com/ E3 Innovation Unveiled: June 5-7, 2012] Electronic Entertainment Expo Los Angeles Convention Center Los Angeles [http://tradeshow.free-press-release.com/9367,gamescom.html Gamescom 15th-19th Aug 2012 'Cologne InterNational Expocenter' Germany] [http://east.paxsite.com/ PAX East 2012 is scheduled for April 6–8 at the Boston Convention and Exhibition Center] [http://prime.paxsite.com/ PAX Prime 2012 is planned for 3rd Sept 2012] [http://www.comic-con.org/ Comic-Con 12th-15th July 2012, San Diego] ---- [[Prometheus|'Prometheus']] 2nd Oct 2011 Trailer leaked 23rd Dec 2011 Trailer released 25th Feb 2012 Test screening 17th Mar 2012 International Trailer released 1st June 2012 U.K. release 8th June 2012 U.S. release ---- [[:Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] delayed until Feb 2013. ---- acmcps3.jpg|link=Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|linktext=PS3 acmc360.jpg|link=Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|linktext=360 acmcpc.jpg|link=Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|linktext=PC acmc.jpg|link=Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|linktext=Wii acmc.jpg|link=Category:Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|linktext=DS New [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] Cover Art Images and a release 12th Feb 2013. Also see 'Gallery', 'Collector's Edition' and Limited Edition. ---- GDC Events for 2012 [[Featured 9|'E3,']] Los Angeles Convention center, California, June 5-7, 2012. [[Featured 9|'GDC']] at San Francisco, California, USA, March 5-9, 2012. [[Featured 9|'East Coast Game Conference (ECGC 2012)']] April 25th, 2012. [[Featured 9|'GDC Europe']], Cologne, Germany, August 13- 15, 2012. [[Featured 9|'GDC China,']] Shanghai International Conference, Shanghai, China, Nov 17- 19, 2012. ---- Questions will be answered 10.09.12 Questions will be answered - trailer, behind the scenes, blu-ray content and app. Paradise - trailer clips, behind the scenes, concepts. Arrival of the Engineers - blu-ray content of Shaw and David after she leaves the Escape Craft. May I ask you something - David spikes Holloway's drink. Transmission - description of Holloway in role, design concepts (furniture and vehicles). You have to stop it - Shaw returns. The Room - the crew explore the Ampule Room for the first time. The Process - behind the scenes. David's Objective - David explores the Derelict. A world without green - behind the scenes. Link to Fox Connect site for Blu-ray, 3D Blu-ray and DVD info ---- AVP: Evolution Release for AVP: Evolution released 28th Feb 2013. Follow in Forum! Read the Article or go to the Gallery. ---- Events for 2013 MCM Expo Birmingham Comic Con 2013 16/17 March 2013. PAX East 2013, Boston, MA March 22-24. WonderCon Anaheim 2013 March 29-31. E3 June 11-13 Los Angeles Convention Center. San Diego Comic-Con International 2013, Thursday/Sunday July 18/21 July. Gamescom 2013 August 21 – 25 (Cologne, 21/25-08-2013, open for everyone: 22/25-08-2013). PAX Prime 2013, August 30-September 2, 2013 at the Washington State Convention Center. ---- Prometheus: Saint-Martin Prometheus at a Paris Métro in 2012. Saint-Martin is a ghost station of the Paris Métro, located on lines 8 and 9 between the stations of Strasbourg - Saint-Denis and République. ---- Syd Mead Concept artist Syd Mead, who had worked on the film Aliens, was hired to design areas of the USS Sulaco that didn't appear in the film but were used in the game these included pressure doors (these are seen in the level Distress as Winter starts his missions) generic corridors (like in concepts that were used through the Sulaco) and the EVA vestibule (aboard the Sulaco). Original designs for the Sulaco were the exterior, mess hall, drop ship bay and the weapons bay, designs that weren't used in the film included a corridor, dropship, assault tractor and the loader, most would be included in the game design. Syd Mead speaking to SFX in an interview early this year explained just what was involved in continuing a project which he hadn't worked on for so many years and how he worked with the developer Gearbox to achieve an authentic Aliens feel. Future ‘Syd Mead: Progressions’ Exhibit at Fort Collins Museum Of Art, Fort Collins, Colorado on May 16th-21st July 2013. Syd Mead: Progressions will feature 50 watercolor renderings by visual futurist, automobile designer and film designer Syd Mead. Past Syd Mead “Future (Perfect)” Exhibit at New York’s Bravin-Lee Gallery through May 11th-June 30th 2012. ---- Aliens: Colonial Marines Production Axis Animation produced the Contact (Extended) and Cinematic Aliens: Colonial Marines game trailers with the CGI environment created by Interference Pattern who carried out high detailed modeling, texturing and lighting for the USS Sulaco, it's corridors, ceilings, gantries, locker and weapon rooms. Axis Animation are based in Glasgow, Scotland and Interference Pattern are based in Edinburgh, Scotland, companies who have also both worked on Halo 4. ---- Aliens: Colonial Marines Concepts Ryan Hawkins a GamesLead Artist on Aliens Colonial Marines designed props and set lighting using the Unreal Engine, link - (Ryan Hawkins.) Adam May a Character Artist on Aliens: Colonial Marines who currently is employed by Gearbox Software designed characters and their equipment for the game, (Adam May.) Kale Menges a GamesConcept Artist who worked on Aliens: Colonial Marines worked on creature design, (Kale Menges.) ---- Unconnected to Aliens: Colonial Marines, concept artist Carlson Woon who currently works for Lucas Arts has designed a xeno/robot hybrid alien, (link.) ---- Prometheus Filming 10 production companies were responsible for the visual effects in Prometheus, using NUKE a node-based compositing tool that’s popular in TV and movie post-production, Pixar’s Renderman generates ray-traced scenes adding lens distortion and surface details such as hair and fur to provide lifelike results, Autodesk’s Maya 3D animation software and Adobe AfterEffects from images taken on four fixed Atom cameras with a fifth mobile rig on a Steadicam for special shots during filming, article . ---- Creature FX Nerdist channel Fangoria's Blood and Guts and Scott Ian talk about Aliens, Predators and other franchise creatures with Tom Woodruff Jr. at studioADI, Chatsworth, California. Creature design and animatronics for Alien 3, Alien Resurrection, Predator and Alien v Predator with some of their weapons and equipment. (source) More can be found at the link, Predalien design and sculpting with details about the Alien Queen and Aliens. ---- Alien A video intro of the film Alien by Gordan Carrol, David Giler and Walter Hill, including a breakdown analysis of the opening sequence reproduced 2013. ---- Twentieth Century Fox Official page by Twentieth Century Fox showing images like Facebook photos, wallpapers and icons, this is the link by accessing Prometheus.co.uk. (link) ---- 2012 Prometheus Articles ---- NEM May 2012 Entertainment Weekly May 2011 Cinefex Oct 2012 Elle June 2012 Logan Marshall-Green interview Total Film Indonesia 2012 Film Magasinet May 2012 Cinemags June 2012 ---- Predator 3D Blu-ray Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment is converting the original Predator film to 3D Blu-ray, this is given a release of Dec 2013. In connection to the release, Fox is dedicating a jungle-themed booth to the film and it's iconic extra-terrestrial character at Comic-Con 2013 San Diego, California. Aliens (film) screening In April 2013 Pinewood and Luna Cinema took votes to show a 'film made at Pinewood', after voting, the film Aliens was chosen. The film will be screened outdoors on 25th July 2013 and introduced by Trevor Steedman (Private Wierzbowski) from the film. Luna Cinema: 'Our screenings follow one simple formula: a classic film on a big screen in a beautiful or prestigious setting'. Predator (film) screening A screening of Predator @ Film4 Summer Screen, Somerset House, London, Friday 16 August 2013 (107mins). (link). ---- San Diego Comic Con Sideshow Collectibles Sideshow Collectibles booth at Comic Con 2013, official video. (link) 2014 San Diego Comic-Con Sideshow Collectibles as aprize are offering two three-day admission passes to the 2014 International Comic-Con in San Diego, (link). Last years Sideshow Collectibles booth at Comic Con (2012), mostly a Predators collection. (link) A tour of a fans Sideshow Collectibles collection room (2012). (link) Predator 3D At MGM/ Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment (booth 3528) and Twentieth Century Fox (4229), Fox dedicated a jungle-themed booth to the film and it's iconic extra-terrestrial character, as well as being able to pre-purchase a copy of the Blu-ray in two different versions fans could exclusively get a mini figurine featuring their likeness as a victim of a Predator. ---- Wikispeak A number of videos have been uploaded on Youtube in the last few months connected with the Alien and Alien v Predator films. These are narrated text of the articles connected with the film. Below are the links to each video, (as text converted to speech they sound somewhat synthetic); Alien franchise Prometheus Alien film Alien 3 Alien Resurrection Alien v Predator Aliens v Predator: Requiem ---- Territory Studios Territory Studios were asked to develop ideas for the title sequence of Prometheus (film). They developed dozens of animation options, with this as an example, background plate was executed by INK. ---- Artwork HR Giger In a tribute to the artist HR Giger, Tasha Dayaram dedicated and held an exhibition of artwork influenced by him at the C & E Rotunda, Bronco Exhibit Gallery, Pomona, CA. 19th April - 14th June 2013. ---- Alien egg On February 12th, 2013 Sega put up a 20 foot Alien egg in London’s Potters Field Park, promoting it's game Aliens: Colonial Marines release. ---- Model Miniatures From io9's concept art week 2010 there is a selection of spacecraft miniatures from various films including some Alien miniatures. (link) Miniature concept ships by Scott Schneider. Alien Makers Downloadable videos of production staff's memories, from those in charge to the floor staff and model makers including H.R.Giger's art work. From Alien and Aliens there is more on set model miniatures and aliens production. (link) ---- Events for 2014 Feb 12, An Audience With Alien: Isolation London, United Kingdom. Toy Fair 2014 Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, NYC February 16-19, 2014. March 28-30 EGX Rezzed 2014, Birmingham, United Kingdom. PAX East April 11-13 PAX East 2014, Boston, Massachusetts. WonderCon April 18–20, 2014, Anaheim Convention Center. E3 June 10-12 E3 2014, Los Angeles, California. Comic-Con International: San Diego 23-27 July, 2014, San Diego Convention Center, California. July 13-17 Gamescom 2014, Cologne, Germany. July 14-17 Gen Con Indy 2014, Indianapolis, Indiana. July 18-21 Tokyo Game Show (TGS) 2014, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. August 25-28 EGX London 2014, London, United Kingdom. Oct 31-2 PAX Australia 2014, Melbourne, Victoria. PAX Prime 2013, August 30-September 2, 2013 at the Washington State Convention Center. ---- Model Makers Alien selection at Modeler's, Miniatures and Magic website have various models and miniatures by a variety of modelers producing models from the Alien films. ---- Alien: Isolation Release for Alien: Isolation late 2014. Follow in Forum/or Forum Read the Article or go to the Gallery. ---- Toy Fair NECA plan on launching prototypes of Predator Movie Series 12 and Series 13 figures in their booth at the Toy Fair 2014. Also expected is the Bishop, Alien Queen, Dallas and Jonesy action figures. (link) ---- NECA NECA's guide to their range of Predator action figures: ---- GDC Events for 2014 Game Developers Conference March 17-21, 2014, Moscone Center, San Francisco, California, USA. Game Developers Conference Europe August 11-12, 2014, Cologne, Germany. Game Developers Conference China Fall 2014, Shanghai, China. ---- Screening 2014 BFI Southbank Huge sci-fi season among BFI highlights for 2014. Sci-Fi season - Alien. ---- 2014 Articles Aliens Armageddon Articles Replay Feb 2014. Alien: Isolation Articles EDGE Jan 2014. Nuts Jan 2014. PC Gamer Feb 2014. Playstation, Official Magazine UK Feb 2014. XBox, The Official Magazine Feb 2014. ----